Konta
Konta aka Kon (婚) is a friendly dark brown Foxbear that was raised by Gon Freecss. His mother however was kill by Kite, and he was also about to be kill by the Hunter until Gon had stopped him. He now has his family of his own when he is older and mature. Background He is first shown being extremely afraid when a Hunter name Kite kills his mother who was trying to attack Gon Freecss. After his mother was kill, Gon decided to raise the foxbear on his own. Konta spent a lot time with Gon after Kite left Whale Island. Personality He is shown to be mostly very sweet, and kind to complete strangers. However he was extremely afraid when Kite try to kill him after the latter had just killed his mother. He doesn't mind being around Gon though. However he can also be discent or antisocial with strangers such as when Kite try to talk to him while he was sleeping next to his dead mother. Despite Foxbears being known as aggressive and territorial beasts, Kon is the very opposite as he is friendly and seems to understand Gon's human speech. When the boy leaves for the Hunter Exam, Kon along with a second foxbear, and several other forest animals all come to say goodbye to him. He also gave Gon some fish when he came back to Whale Island. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series. Being a Foxbear, Konta aka Kon has the stocky body of a bear, and the sharp face of a fox. He also has the ears of a fox too. He has dark brown fur, thick eyebrows, a black nose, small whiskers and black eyes. :2011 In the 2011 anime series. Being a Foxbear, Kon has the stocky body of a bear and the sharp face and ears of a fox. He has light brown fur, thick eyebrows, a black nose, small whiskers and yellow eyes. Abilities Nen He might be able to use Nen. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc He comes to see Gon Freecss one day when he hears him whistle and happily hugs him despite being big now. Soon after he comes to see Gon off for the Hunter Exams. Heaven's Arena arc In a meditative state, Gon remembers Kon. Kon is also in Gon's thoughts when he thinks about how long he is away from home. Yorknew City arc After Gon arrives on the Whale Island accompanied by Killua, they go out to explore the forest. Killua asks if that place is where Gon's Foxbear friend lives; Gon confirms it but doubts that Kon will appear because female Foxbears hate a human scent so his mate would get upset, and his status as the ruler of the forest "prevents" him from hanging out with people as he would lose the respect of the other animals. As a "welcome back" gift, Kon leaves some fresh fish in the spot for the two boys where he and Gon used to play. Quotes *Yept Relationships 'His mother' He was sad when she got kill for trying to attack Gon. He also slept next to her dead body before Gon buried her. 'Gon Freecss' He gets along very well with Gon even though it's forbidden for his species to spend time with humans. 'Kite' He doesn't get along with Kite because the latter killed his mother. 'His Wife' He loves his wife but wishes that she gets along with humans. 'His Son' It's unknown how he acts around his son. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (Dead) *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Wife' *'Unnamed Son' Trivia *Kon has a young cub. After Gon and Killua saved his cub using Nen, Kon's cub is later on seen using Nen as well, which quite alarms Kon. *Kon and his son was both captured twice by the same fake Hunter. *??? Gallery Gon and Baby Kon.jpg|Kon as a baby as he lays on Gon's stomach. Gon and Kon.jpg|Adult Kon with Gon Kon 1999.png|Kon sees Gon off before goes away for the Hunter Exams Category:Characters Category:Males